Gotham's Art
by aradiuh
Summary: When Damian Wayne meets JJ Philips, he believes he finally met a girl that could keep up with him. They soon spiral into what can only be described as a teen angst induced love. But when tragedy strikes, one of them is left picking up the pieces. Previously The Artist, courtesy of BlackStar422
1. Chapter 1

I am so incredibly bored and the human race is getting more idiotic by the second. My wi-fi just shut off for the billionth time. Haha for you. I'm out of the house (ew people) and I don't have wi-fi either. Seems I only use this when I don't have any Internet. At least I have interweb connection at home, sucker. I'm going to put use to you notepad and write some crap down.

—

It was a boring Gotham night filled with minor crimes that came along with ignorant criminals.

Basically, it was boring. At least, that's what Damian thought. He was about to leave for home, but then he heard a scream.

/\/\/\/\

"Somebody! Save me!" JJ yelled.

She could not believe this was happening to her. In all her years of living in Gotham she had never been attacked.

Especially not while she was defacing Gotham property. (JJ didn't consider it defacing. She was making them worth looking at. Before she had touched it, it was just a wall. Now it was a masterpiece. At least she thought of it like that.)

Now she was cornered in a stupid alleyway with no where to run. It wasn't like she had a choice either. These stupid guys were pointing a gun in her direction.

"If you wanted to live, you would have given us what we wanted." She didn't even know who they were. It was probably a case of mistaken identity. They just came into the alley while she was creating and told her to give her the drugs.

Oh the wonder of drugs.

"I guess you don't want to live anymore so I'll help you out." The guy with the gun shot at her. She expected to feel excruciating pain and then death, but it never came.

JJ opened her eyes to see that she was in air. She turned her head a bit to see that Robin (yes, the Robin) was holding onto her waist and swinging her to safety with a grappling hook.

He left her on a building and went back to catch those 'hooligans' (as Ms. Walsh would say).

She watched as he began to throw punches (and people). One by one, they all fell down.

/\/\/\/\

Damian defeated the criminals easily. They looked far worse than they actually were. None of them even had the intelligence to even think about using the gun.

Damian decided to return to the girl that he had rescued. She probably fled and he couldn't blame her.

He certainly did not expect to see her waiting for him, painting her nails. He did not expect for her to do what she did next.

"I dropped my supplies down there, but there would be no point in getting them as they are all busted open now. Thank you for making me waste twenty dollars of spray cans tonight." She ran over to him and kissed him.

The girl released him from her kiss and said, "You have soft lips. Bye!"

Before he knew it, she was gone.

/\/\/\/\

Half way done! 2 out of the three stories I'm updating/publishing today to celebrate a year of me writing stories! If you have a better title for this please tell me!

Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and/or favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

-/\/\/\-

Hello, my lovely readers. I'm sorry I took way too long to update. I just went through this period where I did not want to write because of Damian's death (mostly) and Young Justice ending. I know it's not an excuse and I am so sorry for taking forever. On the bright side, I have the next few chapters done and a major chapter finished.

Disclaimer- I do not own Damian or anything related to DC besides YJ DVDs, an Artemis action figure, and a Batman Inc. #8 (sobs). If I did, the New 52 wouldn't suck and Damian wouldn't be dead. Seriously. Why the hell would I kill off my baby?

/\/\/\/\/\

Damian was curious. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious girl he rescued the day before. For some strange reason, he felt drawn to her. Maybe it was because she kissed him, something no one had ever done to him.

It didn't matter to him. Damian just wanted to see her. The girl didn't give him a name, but she had mentioned her spray cans busting open. There were only three stores where you could get art supplies at, but only one would sell that many spray cans for twenty dollars.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know a girl with wavy, brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin who recently bought spray cans?" Damian asked the elderly manager.

The man thought about it for a second and replied, "Oh. That's JJ Philips. She comes here every Tuesday. Why do you want to know, son?"

"I met her yesterday and she left her bag and a receipt from here fell out. I figured that someone would know her here," Damian lied. Sometimes his ability to easily make up a lie scared him.

"I would offer to take it for her, but I won't be here this Tuesday. She should be at the park. JJ told me something about that last week."

That was all Damian needed. "Thanks, but before I leave I'd like to buy something..."

/\/\/\/\/\

Damian could not find his mystery girl. This girl was driving him crazy. He could all ready tell that she was trouble. Luckily, Damian tended to run into trouble.

Damian spent five hours at the park (there was some concert going on), but no JJ anywhere. He decided to get something to eat and then leave. After all, the concert was about to end.

"Excuse me. Are you going to move out of the way or am I going to have to punch you?" a voice called from behind. Damian turned around to so he could tell the asshole off, but was surprised at what he saw.

It was the girl. She stared at him, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Oh my god, you are so rude. You are the reason people assume that everyone in Gotham is a bitch. It probably also has to do with the high crime rate and the other rude people here, but you are also the reason! I have no idea how people deal with you. Your name must be Mr. McRude and-"

"Here," Damian said, handing her the bag.

The girl looked puzzled. "Um, what is this for?"

"You dropped your things in the alley yesterday and they broke. I bought you new ones," Damian replied, still holding out the bag.

She still looked confused, but she held out her hand to grab the bag. "Thanks. By the way, I'm JJ and you are?"

"Damian." JJ smiled.

"Damian, it was nice meeting you. We should meet up again like tomorrow night at the Cove. Meet me at the entrance by seven," she instructed as she walked out of sight. The Cove was basically a safe haven for the people of Gotham who were trying to make a living off some sort of art. It's main use was for street art, but that had changed over the years. The Cove was officially named Gotham City Street Art Park, but no one wanted to call it that. It was unofficially named the Cove after Mariah Cove, who had conceived the idea for a place where street artists could do what they loved (street art, that is) without any legal consequence. She even has a permanent mural in her honor, as she had died a few years prior due to drug overdose.

Damian could not wait to meet JJ again.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was going to be longer, but I had to cut it off because it was getting out of hand in terms of length. Expect updates on Wednesdays and bother me when I don't update.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review/follow!


End file.
